


【鲨锯】致维纳斯

by D_A_Y



Series: Chainsaw man fanfic [2]
Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_A_Y/pseuds/D_A_Y
Summary: 月光下的血近乎黑色，一滴滴落下，像是什么污秽不堪的东西，一团团黑色突兀地出现，电锯大人的脸又是那样苍白，毕姆心里升起一种莫名的感觉，他张开嘴舔了舔嘴唇，这就像是在……在标记，在占有，用他的血，用他污浊的颜色涂抹上电锯大人惨白的脸，这里只有他，电锯大人只有他。
Relationships: Beam/Denji (Chainsaw Man)
Series: Chainsaw man fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	【鲨锯】致维纳斯

**Author's Note:**

> tags：  
> 毕姆中心；没有明确的性爱描写；性别认知障碍；血液play；喂血；剧情改变
> 
> notes：  
> 因为毕姆背景太少，我就自由发挥啦！很可惜是不知道他对于电次的那种忠诚和执着是从何而来。世界观没有很具体思考，不对的就是私设，对蕾塞战斗后的两个人结局稍微改了改。
> 
> 有点喜欢那种他自始至终喊的都是“电锯大人”，从没有真正喊出过电次这个名字
> 
> 而且，嘿，我喜欢的男孩可不能处着死！

_“嗡——嗡——嗡——”_

电锯的锁链拉动的声音。

我的身心都是属于电次大人的，任他索取，言听计从。

第一次面对面的时候，毕姆浑身都颤栗着想要抱上电次。他满心带着膜拜，快乐地张嘴大喊“电锯大人”，甚至急切地一手按上胸口来表示诚意，就差伸出舌头上下舔舐面前的肉体。他是鲨鱼，嗅觉灵敏，闻得到皮肤下面几乎满溢出来的强大——他臣服于此，臣服于拉动地狱的锁链。

“放开我，我讨厌臭男人！”

好吧，毕姆还是有点受伤的，但倒是也松开了手。他嗅了嗅，没觉得臭，不如说味道挺不错的，嘴里还残留着点血——之前电锯大人给了他有力的一拳，他小心咽了下去，连同一连串响亮的“电锯大人最棒”，他听到那个红头发的女人说电锯大人没精神，于是抬头看了一眼，第一次仔细看清了电锯大人长什么样。他不知道电锯大人平时的表情应该是什么样，现在的表情又是因为什么被评价为没精神，但是这张脸——这张没有任何非人类特质的脸，真是太奇怪了，作为魔人来说如此突兀与不正常。但是这也是电锯大人的强大之处，所以这份奇异便是美丽的象征。

他或许看不出无精打采的表情，但是这会电锯大人脸上挂起的绝对是因狂喜而来的空白，红晕、放大的瞳孔、停滞的呼吸、微微张开的嘴——他要和那个红头发的女人约会。女人。

问题不是臭 **，是男人吗。**

天地良心，他从没想到性别会在人类世界带来这么多问题。他本来的恶魔形态是大约30米长的多鳍大白鲨——尽管他其实通体漆黑，嘴里密密麻麻分布着四排牙齿，合上的时候上下交错镶嵌，密不透风。他是越长越大的，有段时间几乎膨胀了三倍，像有什么特殊的力量注入了体内。他喜欢海水，喜欢深海，喜欢没有光、没有声音、没有生命的静谧海底，喜欢腹部贴上细软的沙子摇动尾鳍。他从诞生之初就存在在那了，他一开始甚至不知道有人类的存在，只在一片漆黑里漫无目的地游动。后来某一天，拦起了白色的网状东西，隔绝开一片海水和另一片海水，他隔着那些孔洞看另一侧的人类。两足，在水里游动，不同颜色、不同肉体，头部的样子也长得天差地别。（后来他知道这是人类的服饰，潜水服、潜水眼镜之类的东西）

他决定做个魔人，几乎是自然进化一样的反应——水生的要爬上陆地那样的自然进化，他没仔细想，就变化了。硕大的身躯挤压、收缩，钻进那个白皮肤的两足人类。他没在乎性别，完全没想过性别会有什么影响，不过他更偏好成为雄性。因为人类的雌性总得多穿一些，遮盖上身，胸口还垂着两个凸起，他不喜欢，他希望水流能更顺滑地贴动他的身体。

等他上了岸，横冲直撞过了段时间被几个人类带去了设施，教他“正常的”生活，他才知道人类社会里性别很重要。排泄要区分、洗澡要区分、衣服要区分，简直是不可理喻。男人不可以在腰间围一圈布就算穿了下装，男人不可以洗完澡在身上抹那种白色滑腻的东西，男人不可以坐在马桶圈上排尿（好吧，这倒无所谓）

他也不喜欢狭小的房间。但是那个可怕的红头发女人禁止他在设施里游动，于是只能作罢。他能闻出来那个女人身上的死亡，不愿意去招惹。只在每次有任务的时候找机会肆意地穿梭于天花板、墙壁、地板、钢筋、泥土，上下左右，全是可以移动的地方，没有空气的阻碍、没有衣服的阻隔、没有交通规则，假装自己在海水里，如同回归家乡。

电锯大人和红发女人去看了电影。

其实毕姆也喜欢电影。

他在这设施里的第一个晚上就看了一部电影，《大白鲨》，亮起的方块屏幕上是张开血盆大口的鲨鱼，真是多亏了那些鼓捣出这东西的人——人们对鲨鱼的恐惧滋养着他的力量。

他喜欢看电影，没有任务的时候就缩在房间里守着小小的电视机，色彩斑斓的跳动着的屏幕奇异地安慰了他的神经，至少他不再那么迫切地想要满设施里到处乱游。他是真的想要游泳，嗷嗷叫着却不被理解，落了个“平时狂暴到无法交流”的评价，真是蛮不讲理，他从出生起就在海水里，到现在都还没适应浮力的削弱，觉得皮肤上少了点什么包围着的感觉。

而电影越看越多，他终于意识到，雌雄最大的差距就是在人类的繁殖行为上。后来他一次好奇的提问，那个天使恶魔皱着眉头，瞥了眼拿着刀的那个人类，又转过头扇了扇翅膀，告诉他同性也是可以的，不是为了繁衍，是为了更纯粹的情感。

 _“嗡——嗡——嗡——”_  
电锯的锁链拉动的声音。

他拉动引擎。

电锯大人猛地睁开眼睛，咳出一口混着血的海水，急促地抽着气。脸中间冒出点尖齿，甚至看不出是电锯。毕姆伸手摸了摸，结果划破了手指。电锯大人在喘息间喊了一声“蕾塞”，似乎被话语咳呛窒息，翻着白眼又晕了过去。那个狂暴的女人早就离开了，这里只有他们两个，并排躺在沙滩上。他从没有发现湿了的沙子是这样恼人，和海底绵软厚实的感觉不一样，黏在他的皮肤上，风吹过只觉得冰冷刺骨，肌肉本就酸痛全身，又因为寒冷止不住的发抖。

电锯大人躺着不动，闭着眼睛，毕姆慌张起来。他把手腕在那小小的凸起上划过，从额头到鼻尖，很用力，于是伤口也很深，鲜血立刻涌了出来。他费力地抬起手腕，颤抖地举到电锯大人的嘴上方，深色的血连续不断，落在脸颊、鼻梁、紧闭的嘴唇，没有反应。月光下的血近乎黑色，一滴滴落下，像是什么污秽不堪的东西，一团团黑色突兀地出现，电锯大人的脸又是那样苍白，毕姆心里升起一种莫名的感觉，他张开嘴舔了舔嘴唇，这就像是在……在标记，在占有，用他的血，用他污浊的颜色涂抹上电锯大人惨白的脸，这里只有他，电锯大人只有他。

他垂下手腕，压在那两片嘴唇上，冰凉，覆盖着一层盐，磨蹭上伤口。毕姆嘶嘶了一声，握紧拳头，血继续涌着。电锯大人还是没动，任由液体被抹了满嘴，顺着唇角滑下滴落。他的伤口也还没怎么恢复，爆炸太严重，右臂以一种奇怪的姿势扭曲，从胸骨下面的左侧身体就焦黑一片。左腿不在，应该是在火光里化成了焦炭，断面的伤口暴露在空气里，白骨粘着点肉屑，新生的血肉挤开黑色的焦痕。

毕姆知道这时候应该怎么做，他在电影里见过。他又把手腕在那串锯齿上划过，接着伸手撑起身子，把手举到嘴边，含着割痕用力吮吸了一口，新鲜的血液味道充斥满嘴，他差点没忍住直接吞咽。他舒展下筋骨，俯下身子，小心地用胳膊肘支起身子避免压到昏迷不醒的人。接着他贴上那对嘴唇，湿润、滑腻，血液在冷风下近乎冰凉。他带着伤的手摸索上脸颊，捏着颌骨轻轻往下按，让电锯大人的嘴微微分开，然后把含着的血吐了进去——

喉结上下滚动。

血、他的血，被咽了下去，融入进了电锯大人的身体，他的血、他喂入的血。毕姆感到小腹里涌上一股热量，扭动盘旋，从内到外烧灼着他，几乎穿透皮肤辐射入寒冷的空气，他战栗起来。一阵风吹过，后背和大腿暴露在难忍的寒意里，他的小腹还是在燃烧，升腾，卷上他的五脏六腑，就像是刚刚躲开的爆炸重新出现在体内，心脏粗暴地敲击着肋骨，一种满足和饱胀的情绪冲破胸膛，和心跳声、和他急促的呼吸声一起轰鸣入耳，让他头晕目眩。

_“嗡——嗡——嗡——”_

电锯拉动的声音。

魔人的伤口恢复很快，划开手腕、含住一口血、喂进嘴里，重复了三四回电次就恢复了意识，伤口也基本愈合。他皱着眉头伸手推开凑上去的毕姆。毕姆抖了一下，咽下嘴里的血，咽下激动的欢呼，默不作声地举起手腕。电次也推开了，他脸上没有什么表情，心里也什么都没有想，只是看着高处的山丘，那是蕾塞唯一可能离开的方向。

我的心被蕾塞夺走了，也许此生再无悲——

“——电锯大人，我也可以的。”毕姆忽然开口，声音冲撞进电次的大脑，带着初次见面时候的急切和热忱，“您想要和那个女的做爱吧！我也可以的！”

“哈？”电次没有反应过来，愣愣地盯着毕姆。

 _“嗡——嗡——嗡——”_  
电锯拉动的声音。

毕姆侧过身子，断臂的伤口流下血。

他将要再次将自己的血、自己的希望、自己的一切献给这个人。

“电锯大人，请快醒来……”

_“嗡——嗡——嗡——”_

电锯拉动的声音。

“将我们的希望……”


End file.
